Our First Date
by xstars-and-shadowsx
Summary: Sting finally asked out Minerva on a date and decides to take her to that fancy restaurant she likes. However, things won't turn out the way they expected. Stinerva oneshot


**A/N: I really love this pairing! So i decided to do something for the first ever Stinerva week too :)**

Minerva checked herself in the mirror one more time and smiled at the sight. She was in her evening dress and had spent approximately one hour trying to make her hair look perfect. She turned her attention to the clock hanging in the wall beside her. He should be here any minute now.

After months of flirting, teasing and hanging out, Sting had officially asked her out on a date. Having gathered lots of money from several missions he completed (and borrowing some from Rogue) he managed to make reservations in the fanciest restaurant in town.

She heard a knock on her door and after checking herself out one last time she proceeded to open it. Sting was waiting for her outside wearing a tux.  
Minerva mentally sighed. Good. She was worried he'd actually come with his everyday clothing.  
Sting gulped hard at the sight of Minerva. She looked amazing. Her dress, her hair but most importantly that smile she gave him... At that moment he felt the luckiest man on earth.  
He then realized he probably looked like an idiot the way he was staring at her with his mouth wide open. The way her smile turned into a frown confirmed that thought. He tried to compose himself and smiled at her as charmingly as he could.

" Ready for our date Milady?" he said offering his hand. She took it and allowed him to lead her to the restaurant.

As soon as they reached their intended destination and sat on the table which was reserved just for them Sting suddenly froze.  
Minerva raised an eyebrow.

" Something wrong ?"

"Well... I.. Um.. You see I.. kinda forgot my wallet ..at home"

" You have no money on you?!"

"Well.. I do have thirty dollars."

Minerva sweat dropped. Of course.. Trust Sting to ruin their first date. Her face soon took an irritated expression.  
" Great... Now what are we supposed to do? The food here is really expensive. Thirty dollars won't be enough!"

"Hey hey calm down. We haven't ordered yet so we can sneak out of here."

She glared at him.  
" Sneak out?"

" Yeah.. Just teleport us back in the entrance."

She let out a frustrated sigh but gave in nonetheless.  
" Fine"

Minerva used her magic and in a flash they were outside. She turned to him.  
" Now what? We call it off for the day?"

"Nope! We can still have fun"

"You don't have money on you..." She deadpanned.

"I have thirty dollars"

"And what are we gonna do with thirty dollars?" she said frustrated.

He smirked at her. Minerva flinched at his expression.  
"I have something in mind.. After all I have a score to settle.."  
She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Really? Mini golf?"

"Yep" he exclaimed happily.

She mentally cursed. Great. The date was getting worse...  
"That's stupid.." She said bluntly

"No it's not!" he defended. "It will be fun! And it will be a great opportunity for me to get back at you. You know.. when you beat me in the Tiger! Tiger! Tiger! Food festival"

She sighed and shook her head.  
"Fine let's have it your way."

* * *

After a while, Sting let out a frustrated yell.  
"I can't believe you are winning... again!"

"Oh well.."

Sting pouted. He was losing. Every single time Minerva would send the ball in the hole. In her first try. He was almost certain by now that she was using her magic. When she hit the ball to the opposite direction and it took a U-turn his suspicions were confirmed.  
"Hey! No cheating!" He said playfully

"As if I'd need to cheat..." She defended. She turned the other way avoiding making eye contact with him. Great. He figured it out. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She froze and felt her cheeks heat up.

"You know... I could teach you how to play mini golf without having to cheat." He said in a flirty tone. He gently moved his hands so as to get a hold of her arms. Minerva could feel his breath in her neck. She couldn't do anything but give in to his touch. He then helped her send the ball in the hole.

"See? It isn't that difficult "

Minerva rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of his move and a small smile secretly formed on her face. Maybe that date wasn't so bad after all...  
After an hour of playing, they exited the golf course and headed home. Despite the fact Minerva stopped using her magic, she still managed to win. But Sting didn't really mind. Just spending time with her made him happy. He couldn't help though but feel insecure. Did Minerva actually have fun? She would definitely prefer that fancy restaurant over mini golf.

They reached her house and stood in the doorway. He nervously scratched his head.  
"Listen Minerva... I'm sorry about the way our date turned out. I kinda ruined it.."

Minerva blinked. She has never seen Sting so insecure. His usual cocky and confident self seemed to have momentarily fade away.

" You know... forgetting my wallet thus not being able to eat at the restaurant. You must have looked forward to it... " he continued."If you regretted going out with me tonight, I.."

Sting didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Minerva cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. As the shock left his system he slowly closed his eyes and returned the gesture. He wrapped his arms around her waist moving her closer. He soon deepened the kiss and she winded her arms around his neck. After a while they pulled away and Minerva smiled at him genuinely.

"I don't regret anything. I had a great time tonight" she stated firmly"

"Really? But... I thought you would be upset about not going to the restaurant"

"I was. But I soon realized it didn't really matter if we went to a fancy restaurant. In the end you made the date special anyway..."

"So... There's no need to go to a fancy restaurant ever again?"

"Nice try. As if" She said dead serious.

"Yeah I figured as much.." He said sweat dropping.

Minerva then headed to her apartment. Just before she closed the door behind her she turned to him.  
"See you tomorrow" she said winking at him.

Sting smirked at her and nodded. He then turned around and quietly made his way to his apartment fully aware that he was bound to be bombarded with questions about his date by Lector.


End file.
